The present invention relates to main power electrical connectors. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a main power electrical adapter having a choice of configurations.
Electric plugs for insertion to wall sockets are of course known. These either comprise two or three pins, depending upon whether an earth pin is needed. The plugs have a power cord extending therefrom, usually directly outwardly from the wall, or otherwise in a direction parallel to the wall in a downward or downward and angularly-offset manner. Sometimes this pre-set angle at which the power cord extends from the plug body is inconvenient. For example, when the cord extends normally to the wall and it is desired to place furniture against the wall at that position, the furniture must often need to be spaced from the wall. If the power cord is short and extends downwardly from the plug when the plug is inserted into the wall socket, this can create problems where say it extends from a desk lamp for example to be positioned at a higher level than that of the wall socket. In such a situation, it would be more appropriate that the plug have the power cord extending upwardly instead of downwardly therefrom.
Also, the pin configuration of wall sockets and electrical plugs vary from country to country. When travelling with a laptop computer for example one often has to carry traveller's adapters. These can be bulky, cumbersome items.